Could You Spare A Limb?
by Post U Later
Summary: When Tony Was In Afghanistan, He Lost More Than A Friend, & He Left With More Than Wisdom & The New Hardware In His Chest. That Bomb Did More Damage When It Hit It Than Just The Shrapnel, It Was A Stark Industries Weapon After All. Oneshot Prompt Fic! Tony!Centric, But features All The Avengers. R&R Please! Rated For 'T' Tony's Mouth. For One Of My Readers Birthday. X3


**A/N~ Okay, So This Is Another Challenge, Only For** Gabrielle-Lucy-Di'Angelo **Who Has Given Me Nearly A Dozen Challenges. Their Birthday Is Today & This Is A Birthday Present. This Is By Far The Fastest Story I've EVER Written, So It May Not Be All That Good… I Did Get The Chance To Look It Over Once, But That's It, So Anything That's Misspelled Or Whatever's Wrong With It Is Totally By Accident & I'm Sorry. But I Hope You Like It! X3 **

**Again I'll Put The Prompt At The End & I Wish A Happy Birthday To **Gabrielle-Lucy-Di'Angelo**.**

* * *

**Disclaimer~ Only The Ability To Write Is What I Own. Nothing Else. X3 **

**Warning~ Tony's Gotta Potty Mouth! & There's Some Description Of Gross Wounds & Stuff. Eww~ ENJOY! XD **

* * *

Could You Spare A Limb?

~5,066~

* * *

When it happened, it was a complete accident. Okay not a _complete_ accident, it was actually quite intentional, the outcome was what was an accident. It had been another one of Tony's self sacrifice movies, his version of laying down on the wire. And of course the team was furious afterwards, after they knew Tony wasn't about to breathe his last breath.

They had been in the middle of a battle; some new evil duo who was blasting buildings with some type of Ray gun and grabbing and launching cars and other large metal objects with some giant mechanical jaws; they called themselves Beam Master and Metal Cruncher... Tony laughed so hard at the horrible names, he nearly pissed himself. Evil doers had started to come out of the woodworks since Loki's failed attempt at world domination just over a year ago, obviously thinking they had a better shot at succeeding where the God had failed.

Steve was being pushed back by the man with the Ray gun while Clint, Natasha and Tony were attempting to get the other away from a building filled with innocents. Thor was on his way, having been New Mexico visiting Jane when the duo attacked, and Bruce, having decided it was better that he _not_ Hulk-out unless absolutely necessary, was helping Coulson and other SHIELD agents direct civilians to safety.

The battle was taking forever and Tony was getting frustrated as he dodged another mailbox. And _why_ did every _freaking_ corner have one of those? People didn't mail crap that often. Looking behind the Metal Cruncher, that still made Tony chuckle, he saw Bruce help the last woman out of the building and give the all clear. Instantly the onslaught began; Natasha began shooting both her guns directly at the man, aiming for his knees, Clint was shooting his arrows with deadly accuracy; however, the poorly named man was wearing some sort of metal bullet proof suit from head to tow. And Fury had told them all that he wanted the two alive, so Tony couldn't use deadly force with his repulsors, so they had little effect on the villain.

There was a sigh of relief when Thor showed up and instantly hit the man across the street and right into his partner in crime, knocking both into an empty building. Steve was able to get up from where he had been pinned behind a car. They assembled in the middle of the street, waiting for them to come back out and attack.

"Glad you made it Thor." Steve said, jogging over. "We could really use the help. Sorry to pull you away from Jane though."

"Fear not Captain of the Americas," Thor bellowed. "Fair Lady Jane understands."

Steve was about say something when Tony landed next to everyone.

"Not sure what's going on in there, but it's definitely not good." Tony said, looking towards the building. "They're obviously trying something."

"But what?" Clint asked. "They've got the jaws of death and an energy beam, what else could they do?"

"Doesn't matter. We stop them no matter what." Natasha answered stoically as she pushed another clip into one of her guns.

"Hey guys!" Bruce said running up to the rest of the team.

"Are all the civilians safe?" Steve asked in his Captain America voice.

"Yeah, they're all behind the barricade." Bruce reported. "Agent Coulson is taking care of getting medical treatment to those who were wounded."

Tony ignored the battle chatter as he had JARVIS scan the building, trying to detect what the two inside where up to. Infrared showed the two men standing and discussing something, or arguing over something. Tony wished he could get ears in there and hear what they were saying, or a visual on them of what they were actually doing.

Suddenly the two's heat signature was over come by a larger heat signature and it only took Tony half a second to realize what it was. Tony instantly turned around calling out a warning to his team, a warning he knew was coming to late. Through the HUD, Tony saw the supercharged beam blast through the broken doors, and head straight for his team. He jumped in front of the 5 superheros to block the blast.

Tony registered the screams coming from the people behind him, but ignored them as he used his arms and body to shield his teammates, even though he was sure that Thor and Steve would have been able to defend themselves, and Bruce would have Hulked out and would have been unharmed, but the thought that any of them could have been hurt made him move to protect them.

When the blast hit him, Tony grunted at the power it held. It pushed him back a few inches before he was able to hold his ground. It was powerful and Tony could feel the suit coming undone at the force of the blast. It was definitely more powerful that what had been used to against Steve previously; it was probably a finishing move.

Then all of a sudden, the blast intensified and the right arm, left leg and left gauntlet of his suit gave way and broke off, flying behind Tony and those he was protecting, then died out completely. Tony could feel pain shoot up his shoulder and thigh from the burns he had sustained from the beam, but he put the pain out of his mind, it not being the worst thing he had felt by far.

"TONY!" Tony heard, but he was too busy looking for the men attacking them.

His HUD was flickering and the Infrared was only working on half the HUD, but it was enough. Tony saw the one with the Beam Master was the only one inside the building, collapsed on the ground, presumably exhausted from the large blast he had just given off. But the other, Metal Cruncher, was suspiciously absent. Tony quickly had JARVIS rescan the area, while the others tried to get catch Tony's attention.

"Tony are you okay?" Bruce was standing right in front of him. "Tony? Tony can you hear me?"

"Yeah, doc. just peachy." Tony responded quickly.

"Iron Man, you need to get out of here." Steve said, looking over the damage the suit had taken. "You're suit is too damaged to continue fighting. Head to the sidelines and help Agent Coulson with the civilians."

Tony ignored the Captain as JARVIS's scan completed, just in time for the AI to warn that Metal Cruncher was above them. Tony pushed Bruce and Steve out of the way as the Villain's large metal jaw of sharp teeth clamped down on Tony's right forearm. Again Tony heard screams of worry and shock from around him as grappled with the man.

The metal jowls clamped tightly around his arm with such pressure that the entire team flinched when they heard the loud snap of Tony's arm. They had expected to hear a scream, a grunt of pain, something of that sort, after hearing such a break, but got nothing. It was obvious that the Metal Cruncher was also expecting an outcry of some sort, at the shocked look on his face as he realized he hadn't gotten what he wanted.

"Is that it?" Tony asked with a smirk.

Tony nearly laughed at the dumbstruck look on the mans face. Tony, using his left hand, grabbed the giant jaw connected to the Metal Cruncher's arm and squeezed tightly. The sound of metal creaking filled the air, and after just a few seconds, the man began to scream in pain as the metal gave way to Tony's might. The man began to scramble for something on the side of his body, probably some sort of emergency release latch for the arm, but it was too late, the metal was bent too far around his arm for it to be able to come off.

Tony lifted the man in the air, using the arm that was still surrounded by the metal maw. The team, who were standing behind Tony, where in shock at the display of strength. Even Steve wouldn't have been able to lift all that weight with just an arm, a broken one at that, Hulk and Thor would be able to, but Hulk was... well he was Hulk, and Thor was a god. They would have assumed it was because of the suit, but nearly the entire right arm of the suit had been blown off.

They watched in stunned silence as Tony lifted the man off the ground then, standing on the only remaining limb covered by the suit, swiftly kicked the villain into the building using his left leg, with such force it would have crushed anyone else's leg. The metal teeth ripped from his arms, tearing away clumps flesh with them. With the front of the building destroyed from the large blast earlier, they could see the man land on top of his knocked out partner, now unconscious himself.

Tony righted himself, putting his left foot on the ground and standing straight. The team were shocked behind him, unable to say anything in the face if their teammates sudden strength. Tony sighed, rubbing his hand though his hair, looking at his right arm in frustration. The skin was nearly nonexistent from his wrist to his elbow, and instead of a bone, there was a broken metal rod stuck up through a squishy material that resembled flesh, substance was mangled with chunks missing.

"JARVIS, have the fabricator make another arm," Tony sighed, then took a look at his left hand, which was covered with deep cuts, chunks of the same fleshy material missing, and a few broken fingers, one with a smaller metal rod just barely poking though the skin. "And a left hand while you're at it."

"_Of course Sir, the fabricator is already preparing the limbs as we speak._" JARVIS's voice replied, snapping the superheros out of their stupor. "_Also I took the liberty to make a patch for the skin busted on your leg._"

"Good." Tony replied. "Thanks J."

Tony sighed again, and turned to the still silent superheros, all of whom where staring at him. It was obvious they were all shocked, he had never told them of his... additions. He had hoped he would never have to explain them again, after that one incident where he was nearly tasered by Coulson after he walked in with a missing arm.

_Maybe I can play it off as if I thought they already knew?_ Tony thought, _Probably not. Fury doesn't even know, only Coulson._

"What?" Tony asked, trying anyway. "Is there something on my face?"

The team just stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds before they finally got their voices back. Unfortunately, they all got them back at the same time.

"Stark, what the Hell man!"

"Tony, what happened to you're arms and leg?"

"Stark, you better have a good explanation for this."

"Man of Iron, what has become of your limbs?"

"Tony, you need to go to medical now."

Tony stared back at the group of freaked out super people; all of them had either a worried look or a look that screamed 'I must be dreaming.' Tony couldn't help it, he chuckled at their expressions. Though Tony's laughs, he called over his, barely working, com that the targets were neutralized and ready for pick up.

Tony was still laughing when Coulson jogged up to them, sending his team to collect the villains. Coulson took one look at Tony's beat up and broken arm and suit before looking to rest of the shocked and confused team and shaking his head.

"You know Stark, just because the limbs aren't real, and you can break them without worry," Coulson said exasperatedly. "doesn't mean you can break the rest of your team."

"Hey, it's not my fault." Tony said in a falsely offended tone. "I would have thought that you at least would have told them, or put it in my file."

"You asked me not to." Coulson sighed and put a hand though his thinning hair, before adapting a smirk. "Besides, it's good to know a few things that Fury doesn't."

"Ain't that the truth." Tony said, then looked around at a few agents who were staring at him in shock. "To bad this secret is out in the open now."

Tony nodded to the agents and Coulson turned to look at them.

"Back to work! Nothing to see here!" Coulson yelled and the agents quickly went back to detaining the two men. "Geez, you'd think they've never seen a realistic prosthetic limb before."

"Prosthetic?" Bruce said in shock, directing Tony and Coulson to look back at the group. "Since when did you have prosthetic limbs Tony?"

Tony turned to Coulson, looking for a save, he just shrugged at him.

"Come on, lets head to debriefing." Coulson said. "You know Fury's going to want to hear this too."

"Yeah, I guess." Tony sighed, resigned to telling his dirty little secret, and turned back to his team. "Come on, I don't really feel like repeating this more than once."

They all headed to a nearby Quinjet and flew back to base. On the way, Tony stripped himself of his suit, or what was left of it, and Bruce spotted the burns on Tony's arm and thigh. The doctor quickly grabbed the medical kit and wrapped his burns, being careful and wary of the broken prosthetics that had yet to be explained.

When they arrived, all eyes were on Tony, seeing a broken metal rod sticking out of a skinless arm made more than a few SHIELD agents flinch, one even ran towards the bathroom looking almost as Green as Hulk. Though by far, the best reaction was Fury's.

When Tony walked into the conference room first, Fury was facing away from the door. He turned and once he caught sight of Tony's arm, his one eye widened comically and his jaw dropped. It was the most emotion any of them had seen on the director since everyone thought Coulson had died.

Tony and Coulson shared a conspiratorial look, smirking as they snorted at the shocked look. _Definitely worth it._ Tony made a mental note to get JARVIS to hack the video feed and send a copy to Pepper and save a copy on his main server. The surprise only lasted a second before Fury regained his composure.

"What the Hell?" Fury asked angrily.

"Exactly!" Clint yelled in agreement. "What the Hell!?"

Tony sighed and took a seat in one of the chairs, putting his feet up on the table, showing that his leg, which was also cut and burned, showing it also had the same fake skin as his arms.

"Tony..." Steve tapered off, not sure what to say.

"It's okay, ask away." Tony said, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back in his chair.

"Since when do you have Prosthetics Tony?" Bruce asked.

"Since Afghanistan." Tony answered, short and simple.

"How?" Natasha asked curtly.

"Blown off." Tony said. "And surgically removed."

"What?" Steve asked in fear.

Tony sighed.

"You might as well just tell them the whole story." Coulson said from behind Tony.

"You knew?" Fury asked irritatedly. "And you neglected to report it to me?"

"It wasn't necessary to report it," Coulson replied dryly. "When I found out, I had been ordered to watch him and that's it."

Fury huffed, knowing there was no arguing with the agent.

"Fine, from the beginning then." Tony said, clapping his mangled hands together, causing everyone to wince. "You all know the story about how I got the Reactor." Everyone nodded. "Well, the bomb that put the shrapnel in my chest also took off my right foot and threw shrapnel into my right arm, just about here."

Tony tapped his right arm, a few inches below the shoulder.

"Most of my leg was amputated in the cave, just under the knee. I barely survived the infection, but it kinda killed my leg up to my thigh, Gang Green is a real bitch, had to have it amputated after I escaped." Tony rubbed his thigh unconsciously. "Same with my right arm."

"And your left hand?" Thor asked, in a surprisingly quiet voice.

"That happened when I escaped." Tony lifted his left hand to show everyone. "When I escaped I burnt the place to ashes. Unfortunately I didn't get out unscathed. My entire hand up to my wrist was covered in burns that melted my skin down to the bone." Everyone went an amusing shade of green, even Bruce. "And after walking for a day and a half more Gang Green set in, and by the time I got to a hospital, there was nothing anyone could do to save my hand, so the amputated it mid forearm."

"How did you escape with no leg?" Steve blurted out, to which Tony just raised his eyebrow.

"I built this thing in that cave." Tony tapped his Arc Reactor. "And a fully functioning, albeit bulky, Suit, you think I can't build a working prosthetic?"

"That's..." Bruce stared at Tony in awe.

"Amazing!" Thor finished for Bruce, back to his usually loud voice. "Truly a magnificent feat my friend!"

"Thanks." Tony smiled.

"But, it looks so..." Clint started before shaking his head.

"How does it look so real?" Natasha asked.

"A synthetic skin-like substitute that reacts to most things like real skin." Tony said poking at his leg, pulling off a piece of hanging skin and throwing it on the table. "My own creation. It even bleeds a little. Not real blood of course, a synthetic blood with the code markers that spells out 'Fuck You I'm Tony Stark' For whoever wants to try and steel my blood."

Bruce and Coulson snorted, the only ones to really get the medical joke. Bruce reached out and picked up the fake skin, analyzing it carefully with a critical eye.

"Tony, this is... truly amazing." Bruce said, still looking at the skin.

"Eh, it wasn't that hard to make." Tony shrugged. "What was hard was a realistic feeling flesh."

Tony pulled a chunk off his arm and threw it onto the table too. Steve swallowed down his nausea.

"It's difficult to make something that mimics the movement of muscle and ligaments." Tony said.

Natasha was the one to reach out and grab the chunk of synthetic meat. She flipped it in her hands a few times before she set it back down and looked Tony in the eye.

"And you never told up why?" She asked.

"It's my secret." Tony said seriously.

"Tony we-" Steve started but Tony cut him off.

"I swear to God Steve, if you start up on that 'we're a team and don't keep secrets' thing, I'm going to have to tell you to shut the fuck up." Tony said exasperated. "Everyone has secret; Thor, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Coulson, Fury's secrets have secret, and even you have your secret. So don't try to make me tell all my secret when you've got your own."

Steve stared at Tony for a second, before he started to argue.

"But those are different than something this big." Steve said. "This effects the whole team. It's a secret about what you're capable of."

"Oh yes, the fact that I have a metal arm, leg and hand really effects the team." Tony scoffed. "I didn't tell you guys because of this reason right here. You're going to start treating me differently, like I needed coddling or some shit like that. Which I don't, by the way. I've lived with prosthetics for close to four years now, and I can say with 100% accuracy that I've mastered them better than you have your shield, or Thor his hammer. Probably even as well as Clint with his bow, so I don't need you to go all 'you're a danger,' or 'you need to train more,' on me, okay?"

Steve stared for a long moment, letting what Tony said sink in. Tony was right; he had lived with them for years before they had even met, and over a year since after their first meeting. They had been in plenty of battles together since the Battle of Manhattan, and no problems had reared their ugly heads concerning Tony's ability to preform in battle. Steve honestly had nothing to complain about on that front, it was mostly about the fact that Tony hadn't told them, didn't trust them enough to tell them of his problems.

"Fine, you're right." Steve relented.

"Thank you!" Tony said, throwing his hands in the air in gratefulness.

"I just wish you have trusted us enough to tell us." Steve said, sounding half dejected half pouting. "You trusted Coulson enough to tell him."

Tony looked back at Coulson and Coulson looked at him, and for a long second they just stared at each other, before bursting out laughing. Well, Tony bursted out laughing, Coulson just laughed. They laughed for a good five minutes before they started to die down.

"As amusing as I'm sure this is," Fury started. "but what exactly _is_ so funny?"

"Just remembering when Coulson found out." Tony said catching his breath."It was by _no means_ on purpose."

"Definitely an accident." Coulson said with his normal composure.

"What happened?" Clint asked curiously.

"It must be a truly amusing tail for such a boisterous laugh." Thor commented. "You must tell us."

"Well, it was just after my birthday, I'd had a little bit of a drunk spell." Tony said sheepishly and Natasha snorted.

"Yeah, that wasn't little, in any sense of the word." Natasha said.

"Anyway, Fury put me under house arrest with Coulson as my body guard." Tony said, causing everyone to snort and the idea of Tony Stark under house arrest. "Yeah that was my reaction too. Anyway I went down to the lab to work on some stuff. I ended up taking my arm off to replace and oil some of the gears in the elbow and went up to get something to drink while JARVIS tested the gears." Tony said, trying to suppress a smile at the memory. "I was surprised to find Coulson in my living room actually watching Super Nanny. He had threatened to taser me and watch the show while I drooled into the carpet."

This made the groups, minus Fury and Natasha, laughed, though both spies did crack a smile. It was common knowledge that Coulson love the show and used the lessons to deal the Avengers in everyday situations.

"He must have thought that I was trying to sneak past him or something because he turned around and pointed the taser at me." Tony said with a chuckle. "He took one look at where my arm should have been and freaked out. Accidentally shot me with the taser."

There were some wide eyes and a few gasps from those who knew how that would affect the Reactor.

"Luckily, I caught the electrodes with my left hand." Tony said quickly. "My prosthetics are modified to be both fire proof and shock proof, so it didn't affect me, but it freaked Coulson out even more."

"I wouldn't say I was freaked out." Coulson interjected.

"I would." Tony snorted. "You nearly pulled your gun on me if I hadn't had JARVIS and DUM-E there. We calmed him down and I explained everything to him. Long story short, Coulson was my body guard, he tried to taser me, I was awesome, and I ended up telling him about my arms and leg."

Tony leaned back in his chair and carefully watched everyone's reactions. Nearly everyone was in a deep thought, or just confused. Natasha and Fury of course were the only ones he couldn't read. Fury was the first to speak.

"How long does it take to build a new arm?" Fury asked.

"About a day and a half, JARIVS is already fabricating a new arm and hand for me, so It should be done some time late tomorrow night or early the morning after." Tony answered.

"How willing would you be to part with your prosthetic technology?" Fury asked.

"For what exactly?" Tony asked suspiciously with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing horribly evil." Fury said, holding his hands up in a placating manner. "SHIELD has several agents who have been maimed in battle, and have been forced to retire and live with the handicap, and while most wouldn't be able to return to duty, it is still horrible for them to have to live though what's left of their life with such a disability."

"Are you asking me to make prosthetics for people who have been injured in the field?" Tony asked, surprised Fury was asking something so remotely humane. "If that's what you're actually going to use them for, I'd love to. Draw up a contract and I'll have Pepper and my Lawyer look it over before I sign it. It can be a part of my consultant duties."

Fury looked at Tony to try and gauge his truthfulness, a useless feat considering Tony had a poker face that could be nearly as good as Natasha's when he wanted. Fury just nodded and stood.

"I expect a full report on what happened earlier by the end of the day." Fury said and quickly left before anyone(Tony) could complain, Coulson right behind him.

Tony grumbled as he stood up and stretched, trying to lift his arms in the air, It was an odd site seeing as Tony couldn't lift his broken arm over his head. Tony looked down at everyone. Not one of them had moved, their eyes locked on Tony. He raised his eyebrow at them expectedly, wondering what they were looking at.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Tony asked, startling most of them; Natasha was as unflappable as ever. "What are you guys staring at me for?"

"Can you take that arm off?" Clint asked.

"What?" Tony asked in confusion.

"You're arm?" Clint repeated, pointing at said arm. "It's kinda freaking me out with the chunks of fake flesh missing and the metal rod poking out."

Tony looked down at his arm and cringed. The flesh did look a bit haggard and that rod breaking through did look pretty gruesome.

"Thor, could you come here for a sec.?" Tony asked looking at the God.

"Of course Man of Iron!" Thor said, standing and walking around the table to stand in front of Tony. "How may I be of assistance?"

"'K, hold right here, don't let go no matter what." Tony said, lifting his arm up and pointing to his upper arm, just above his elbow. "Don't let it turn in your grip either; hold it still."

Thor grabbed ahold of Tony's arm and held on tightly. Tony bent his knees and used his other hand to reach around and click something on the back of his shoulder. There was a popping sound from Tony's arm and he grabbed his shoulder, jerking his shoulder down and twisting, then pulling up quickly and there was a hiss as Tony stopped. When the hiss stopped, Tony twisted his arm again, but the opposite way. There was another loud pop and Tony winced before pulling his shoulder away, leaving Thor holding the mangled arm.

"There ya go." Tony said, rubbing his shoulder. "We ready to go home?"

Everyone had watched amazing as Tony took the arm off. It had only taken ten seconds, but it was a sight to see, one they would never forget.

"What do you wish me to do with your disembodied limb?" Thor asked, still holding tightly to said limb.

"Oh, um... Here." Tony said reaching for it and taking it from Thor. "It's just going to the scrap pile after I take everything usable from it."

Tony headed for the door, ready to go home and rest, he had still been injured from the fight and his suit was literally in pieces. The team quickly got up and followed him. None of them talked until they were in a Quinjet and on their way back to the Tower; Clint piloting, Natasha copiloting.

"May I see it?" Bruce asked from his spot across from Tony. "It's very interesting."

"Sure, knock yourself out Brucie." Tony said, throwing the arm to Bruce. "Just remember to pass it around so everyone can get a look, like a good little boy."

Bruce just gave Tony a look and he shrugged with a smirk. Bruce sighed and shook his head, before examining the arm's realistic qualities.

Tony laid back against his seat and closed his eyes. _Bruce must have slipped my something when he was bandaging my burns._ Tony thought as he was unusually tired. He cracked his eye and saw that Bruce was paying him no attention, examining the arm almost religiously.

"You know, Tony," Steve said from his left. "You could make those for SI and help a lot of people."

Tony smirked at Steve's suggestion. He had already thought of that nearly a year ago. The paper work had been finished just a month ago and he was scheduled to show his board of director a prototype in a week or so, thought he had assured them they worked fine and had been working fine for years. Tony lolled his head to the side to look at Steve.

"Way ahead of you soldier boy." Tony said and closed his eyes again. "Wake me up when we get to the Tower."

"Sleep well Friend Tony!" Thor said in a loud whisper, it sounded like it was right next to his ear even though Thor sat on the other side of Steve.

"Shh, Thor, inside voice." Tony heard Steve say and smiled.

Tony could hear Thor apologize and Steve pat his shoulder, he could hear Bruce tinkering with his arm across from him, and he could just hear the muted whispers of Natasha and Clint as they talked in the pilots cabin. He started to nod off and he found himself leaning to the right, not having his arm to balance him out. He felt his head hit Steve's shoulder and the Captain shift so Tony could lean on him more comfortably.

Tony's last thoughts before falling into that beautiful oblivious called sleep was; _I'm going to have to pry that arm away from Bruce_.

* * *

**E/N~ So What'd You Think? You Like? I Hope You Liked It **Gabrielle-Lucy-Di'Angelo**. & I Hope I Got It On Time For You To Read! X3 **

**Please Tell Me How I Did On This Prompt In A Review! Here's the Prompt; **

_Tony has a secret that he never told the team. When he got hit by the bomb in Afghanistan, he lost his right leg and right arm and left hand when the bomb exploded. So he built himself robotic replacements._

**I Hope You Don't Mind That I Didn't Stick To The EXACT Details Concerning HOW He Actually Lost His Limbs, But It Just Seemed Like It Would Be Impossible For Him To Escape If He Lost All 3 At The Same Time. **

**Also, Because I Spent All My Time Writing This Oneshot, The Next Chapter Of Mutant Emotions Might Be A Bit Late, Or A Bit Short. But I'll Try To Get It In On Time. X3 **

**& I've Got A Poll Up On My Profile Concerning ME, So Please Go Check It Out. X3 **


End file.
